Octubre y Abril
by araloid
Summary: Eran completamente diferentes pero por alguna extraña razon no podian estar la una sin la otra. un Drabble bumblebee que nos narra lo que ambas chicas sintieron despues de lo que ocurrio en Beacon


Hola, se que esperaban un nuevo cap pero...no me he inspirado lo suficiente aqui que les traigo esta pequeña historia(? de yang y blake...ya saben, ultimamente mi inspiracion son canciones so... espero que les guste

 **Octubre Y Abril**

Ella era como el cielo de Abril, el amanecer en sus ojos color ámbar, solia ser una estrella brillante en la noche más oscura, su día más brillante. Esa chica había logrado derretir el hielo en su frio y lastimado corazón; eso y muchas cosas más significaba Yang xiao long para la fauno, pero todo se había venido abajo ese maldito dia… si, lo maldecía con todo su corazon.

El día mas triste en la vida de la rubia y en la de Blake, el dia en que yang perdió su brazo derecho y Beacon cayo, el dia en el que la fauno no pudo enfrentar su pasado y termino lastimando lo mas preciado de su presente. Y es que Blake Belladonna siempre había sido como el cielo helado en una noche de Octubre, la nube más oscura, cual tormenta lloviendo desde su solitario corazón, la luna más fría,el azúl más oscuro, ella había herido a quien en secreto más amaba.

 **-era de esperarse de dos personas tan diferentes -**

murmuró mientras miraba toda la ciudad devastada por el ataque de los grimms.

Ahora todo estaba en "calma", menos la mente de la fauno. Necesitaba disculparse o darle una explicación a la rubia pero tenia miedo, miedo de que su único amor la rechazará y ¿como no iba a hacerlo? Por su culpa había perdido un brazo, joder! Un brazo.

Sabía que una disculpa y una explicación no bastarían para que la rubia la perdonadara, no. Lo más seguro es que ahora la odiaba por cobarde y ella seguía amandola a pesar de todo.

 **-y que me hace creer que esto hubiera funcionado? - pregunto al aire.**

Claro, ella era una rebelde qué había pasado los primeros años de su vida luchando por un ideal que resultó ser falso, y ahora debía cargar con eso por el resto de su vida.

Yang miraba por la ventana, ese paisaje conocido la tranquilizaba un poco o al menos eso quería creer y aun que tratará de ocupar su mente en otra cosa siempre terminaba pensando en Blake y en como no pudo protegerla, en como se fue de su lado "el inocente nunca huye..." esas palabras resonaban en su cabeza.

 **-tal vez este amor fue como veneno desde el principio, tal vez solo necesitabamos alguien con quien estar, solo eso -**

suspiro y apretó las sábanas con su única mano. La rubia hacia un esfuerzo por pensar que Blake no era una traídora, "pero entonces por que se fue?" pensaba una y otra vez

 **\- si no eres culpable, por que me dejaste? -**

murmuró mientras las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. Odiaba eso, definitivamente lo odiaba.

Como la luz y la oscuridad; ahora sus mundos estaban separados de nuevo. Aún que a Yang le costaría un poco más reponerse de la pérdida y es que no habia podido declararle su amor a Blake por miedo a ser rechazada y terminar con la amistad que las unia.

Por otro lado Blake ya estaba acostumbrada a huir y abandonarlo todo para comenzar de nuevo pero esta vez sería diferente...eso de alejarse de quien amas para mantenerlo a salvo es un arma de dos filos.

 **" Éramos como armas cargadas, sacrificando nuestras vidas"** así era, Blake de alguna manera terminaria lastimando a Yang con la oscuridad de su pasado.

Ahora ya nada más importaba, Blake debía desaparecer para siempre y rogar que yang no fuera a buscarla aun que en algún lugar dentro se su corazón lo deseaba, deseaba que la rubia fuera por ella, que la convenciera de regresar a su lado pero... ¿Eso en realidad sucedería?

 **"Éramos como amor deshecho, anhelando entrelazarnos.."** Se lastimaban la una a la otra pero aun así quería permanecer juntas, aun que después de lo sucedido en Beacon las posibilidades de estar juntas se habían desvanecido ahora ambas debían aprender a sobrevivir la una sin la otra y tal vez, solo tal vez después de un tiempo se volverían a encontrar; después de todo la luz no puede existir sin la Oscuridad.


End file.
